One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 21
Tack, watching his enemy, saw Lok was down, and felt shocked. This guy beat that snake up, and Lok in seconds. Tack wasn't even able to hurt the snake, and Lok wasn't some random goon. Benjamin, looking at Tack, was less then impressed, and jumped off the snake, and looked around the forest. "You know, this forest grew up in about 70 years. I heard it went from covering 2% of Skypeia, to covering 6% in only 15 years. Now I think it's about 13% of all of Skypeia. Isn't that impressive. I think I can create a melody, about that. How about... 'Ever-growing Jungle'." He turned his arms into drums, and played them out, while humming to himself, and Tack, started to twist his arm. "GOMU GOMU NO... 1..." Benjamin, started to sing, about the forest. "Jungle, My Sweet Jungle, hear my beats, and play all over Skypeia! Let your roots travel thought the lands, and let them hear your sweet melody! Grow, My Jungle, Grow my sweet, lovely Jungle... AWWWW! I CAN DO BETTER THEN THIS GARBAGE! THIS IS PLAYGROUND CRAP, MADE BY A KID BANGING POTS TOGETHER AND PLAYING WITH STRINGS! GAHHH!" "6...7...8..." "By the way, what are you doing?" "9...10! DRILL!" The attack slammed into Benjamin's chest, and Benjamin was slammed back. He hit a tree, but Tack wasn't done with him. He pulled his body back, and threw his fists at Benjamin. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLEY" They slammed into Benjamin, and he was pushed back, into the tree, and he was thrown into the tree, until he was pushed through the tree, and slammed into the ground. He started to twitch, and Tack grinned... Until Benjamin jumped up, and was wiggling. "FINALLY! A GOOD BEATING MAKES THE BEATS COME CLEARER! HIT ME!" Tack, feeling fear, jumped back, and for the first time, in a long time, knew what would happen. When he fought Riker, Nassop, or Bakaraki... He was stronger then him, and the option of winning was impossible. He did what he had to do. Run. He grabbed Lok, and ran. Benjamin, rushed at Tack, and transformed his arm into a saxophone. He pointed it at Tack, and blinked his right eye. "Here's seeing ya, Kid." It fired, and it struck Tack into the back. He fell to the ground, and Benjamin, looked down at him, and stomped on his face. "Stop." A man, on a branch, pointed his spear at Benjamin. He wore little clothes, and a tribal mask, and held out a spear. He looked to Benjamin, and looked down. His wings, were short, and he crouched. Benjamin, looking at him, pointed his saxophone at him, and fired. The man, dodged it, and was behind Benjamin. He struck out his spear, and Benjamin blocked it. The man, hit Benjamin in the chest with an open palm, and grunted. "REJECT DIAL!" The attack struck Benjamin, and he was pushed across the area. The man, grabbed Tack and Lok, and ran into the forest as fast as he could. He was able to escape, and Benjamin, looking at what happened, turned his head into a drum, and smacked it, causing a few trees to explode, and fall down. He turned his head back into normal, and was enraged. He smashed the ground, and looked around, wanting to let steam off. He saw the snake, and decided he knew how to let his steam go. - Fea, in the group, heard Nathan recite some karate moves and techniques, to stay calm. Jakk, was trying to count to 10, but was stuck at 7, and Riker stayed silent. Fea, held her swords, waiting for a fight, when she heard a screech. The screech shattered the sound around them, and Riker turned around, turned into steel. He was cut, in an instant, and he saw his steel was shattered by it. It shocked and scared him, and he jumped away. In his spot, a man covered in wrappings and holding a katana, was looking at Fea. Fea, looking at him, went into her three sword style, and stared at him, knowing in an instant, that he wasn't who he was. "You're not Jarl..." "I am Kahn. You see... I hate your father... I wish to make him suffer, for all he has done... Your eyes... They remind me of his... Siegfried's... I WILL GOUGE THOSE EYES OUT, TEAR YOUR TOUNGE OUT, BURN YOU OVER A FIRE, AND THEN RIDDLE YOUR BODY WITH HOLES! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, THEN YOUR CREW, AND ANYONE WHO HAS EVER MET YOU! I WILL ELIMINATE YOU AND EVERYTHING CONNECTED TO THAT MAN!" Fea, hearing him, grinned, and pointed towards a small clearing. "Let's fight there..." "NO! NOW!" He struck Fea with his sword, and Fea blocked him. She looked at the crew, and screamed at them. "RUN!" They did, with Christie looking at her, and nodding. Kahn slashed at Fea, and Fea smirked at him, until he slashed at her chest, and she fell. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc